


Breaking the Malfoy Curse

by Maykits



Series: Breaking the Curse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Getting bonded to Harry was the best thing Draco ever did.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco was pregnant again. He was so excited the curse on the Malfoy blood seems to have been broken with his and Harry’s bonding. Draco was already the proud bearer of four children.  
Scorpius was the eldest at five years old. James was the next at four years. Lily and Narcissa were twins at just two years old.  
Harry loved his large family and was over the moon that Draco had borne four wonderful children.  
“Harry,” Draco leaned towards Harry at the breakfast table, “I have some news.”  
“Oh did you hear from Teddy? What house was he sorted into?”  
“No I haven't yet heard but it has only been a day, I'm giving him a chance to get settled before I send a Howler for forgetting to owl me.”  
“Then what is your news? Are your parents ok?”  
“Yes I just had a letter yesterday, mother couldn't say enough about the wonderful shops and new fashion trends.”  
“Well don't keep me waiting what is the news?”  
“Harry you are going to be a papa again!”  
“....”  
“Harry?”  
A slow smile stole over Harry’s face, “really?”  
“Yes really! You think I’d joke about something like this?!”  
“A baby?” Harry face melted from shock to adoring soppy love.  
“Yes a baby.”  
Crouching by Draco's chair Harry softly stroked Draco's belly, “One this time?”  
“I don't know yet, it is too early to tell, I'm about five weeks along.”  
“A baby…Draco you are the best most perfect husband in the world...a baby!”  
“Of course I am.”  
***  
“Harry! Harry?!”  
“It is ok Mr. Malfoy, many expectant fathers have passed out when finding out. We have permanent cushioning charms in place just for that reason. I'm sure he’ll be just fine in a little while. Would you like to watch them while we wait?”  
“Yes thank you.”  
The healer cast the spell to show the picture of Draco’s pregnancy. In the picture three little squirming jumping beans were moving around. Bouncing around in their little sacks.  
Draco smiled, rested his hands over the precious cargo and settled back to wait for Harry to wake up. The Malfoy curse was well and truly broken.


	2. Narcissa is Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa comes for a visit

“Draco darling, how are you doing?”  
“Well mother I'm seven months pregnant and they have decided to gang up on me. Little A is making sure to kick my bladder every few seconds and Little B is pushing his knee or his fist or something against the same spot on my side repeatedly. I think I'm getting a bruise! And Little C is currently under my rib cage which makes it almost impossible to bend forward or sit up straight.”  
“So everything is going well then?”  
“Yes mother everything is going well. The medi witch has been very pleased with mine and their progress. All three are gaining size well and are maintaining good fluid levels. Would you like to see them?”  
“Oh, can I?”  
“Yes, I'll just need to call for Harry. I can't cast the charm on myself. Joory!”  
“Yes Master Draco?”  
“Please get Harry for me, I need him to cast the viewing charm.”  
“Yes Master Draco, right away.”  
“Well Draco I'm so pleased that I'll be here for the rest of your pregnancy and for the first few months at least after. Your father and I have plans to travel to Asia after you and Harry are ready to be on your own again.”  
“Draco Joory said you wanted the viewing charm?”  
“Yes please Harry.”  
“Do you need anything else? Do you need anything Narcissa?”  
“Harry could you get me that pillow I like for my back? And a pair of the fuzzy socks my feet are getting cold.”  
“I'm fine Harry thank you.”  
“Oh look Draco Little A is looking straight out. What a darling little face! I think she has my nose! Look at those movements! Little B is really punching!”


	3. Narcissa's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa tries to tell Draco some news.

“Draco darling, not much longer now.”  
“Yes mother, a few more days. Then the healer will induce me because it will be time.”  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“No, I think I need to move again, can you cast the lightning charm on me again?”  
“There is that better?”  
“Yes much!”  
“Well you know how I have been feeling poorly the last couple of days and I didn't want to be around because I didn't want you to catch it?”  
“Yes.”  
“It turns out that you already caught it so I can stay with you all day until Harry’s parental leave starts.”  
“When I was younger?”  
“No you have it now.”  
“But I don't feel sick...just really uncomfortable...oh please get off my bladder little one!” Draco shifted to more of a side lying position. “That's better, yes kick my pelvis that is much more comfortable.”  
“Well Draco there is no easy way to say this.”  
“Say what? Oh I'm starving! Joory!”  
“Yes Master Draco?”  
“I would like some cheese and crackers. You know those little brown crackers?”  
“Yes Master Draco, Joory be getting you cheese and little brown crackers.”  
“Well Draco what I'm trying to tell you.”  
“Yes mum?”  
“Cheese and crackers for Master Draco.”  
“Thank you Joory would you get me some lemonade too please? Mother do you want anything?”  
“No thank you dear. I wanted you to be the first to know after your father that.”  
“Oh I'm thirsty,” Draco was picking his way through the cheese platter and crackers.  
“Lemonade for Master Draco.”  
“Thanks that will be all for now Joory.”  
“Draco, please listen, your father and I are excited to tell you that you are going to be…”  
“Going to be what?...Mother?...What's wrong?...why do you look like that?”  
Narcissa snapped her fingers for her personal elf who appeared holding a large bowl that Narcissa quickly put to use.  
“Mother?! Joory!”  
“Yes Mas-”  
“Joory go get my father. Mother! What's wrong? Oh I can't move! Mother are you ok?”  
“Oh Cissa, you want those ginger chews?” Narcissa nodded. “Here let me spell you clean.” Lucius quickly cast some cleaning charms.  
“I'm fine dear, just a symptom of what I, what we, wanted to tell you about.”  
“What is it? Are you going to be ok? Why are you here if you are still sick shouldn't you be in bed?”  
“Draco darling, I'm fine, please calm down for your babies.”  
“Draco, it seems your bonding to Mr. Potter did more than just break the Malfoy Curse on yourself.”  
“What? What do you mean? Oh is it killing you?”  
“No! Draco please listen what I'm trying to tell you is I'm pregnant!”  
“...”  
“You are going to be a big brother in about 7 months.”  
“...”  
“Draco say something. Aren't you excited?”  
“...”  
"Draco? Darling?"  
“I think my water just broke.”


	4. Babies are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in labor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor labor details...non graphic...read at your own risk

“Harry! I want Harry! He needs to be here!”  
“Harry will be here Draco, Joory has gone to fetch him.”  
“Ohhhh, Harry hasn't missed one yet...where is he?”  
“He will be here soon. Just concentrate on breathing and staying as calm as possible.”  
“Harrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!!!!”  
“Breathe Draco! The contractions are still 10 minutes apart. When they get to five, then the healer will help your body finish forming the temporary birth canal and your babies will be right here.”  
****  
“Joory? What's wrong?”  
“Ronald Wesley, best friend of Harry Potter, Joory need to be telling Harry that Master Draco needs him.”  
“Draco needs him again? Needs his pillow fluffed? Never have I heard a more demanding pregnant person.”  
“No! Joory needs to be telling Master Harry that Master Draco is having the babies!”  
“Having the babies?! Well come on I have a two way mirror to speak with Harry since he has the blocks on so he can't be found.”  
“Master Harry! Master Harry!”  
“Joory? How did you get on here?”  
“Master Harry! Master Draco sent me to tell you babies are coming!”  
“Babies are coming? I'll be right there!”  
“Master Harry, Master Draco is at St. Mungos!”  
****  
“Draco?! Where’s Mr. Draco Potter-Malfoy?”  
“In room 22, floor 6, if you wait a moment I will...and he is gone...why do I even bother.”  
****  
“Where’s Harry? I can't have our babies without Harry.”  
“I'm sure he will be here soon. Just breathe in...and out...again...in...and out.”  
“Draco! Draco! I'm here! Oh Draco! We are going to get to hold our babies!”  
“Harry, Harry! Oh you're here!!  
“I'm here, are you ready to see our babies?”  
“Yes, I'm so glad you are here Harry, I thought you were going to miss it. I love you.”  
“I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy.”  
“Alrighty are the two of you ready to meet your babies?”


End file.
